Oh My My My
by keepingitprecious
Summary: A songfic on Alice and Jasper. With Ducati motorcycles, blue garters, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and late night promise rings. Based on the song "Oh My My My" by Taylor Swift.


_**Well, this story came to me during my Year 8 camp and I wanted to write it. I just love Alice and Jasper!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or 'Oh My My My' by Taylor Swift, just the plot.**_

_**Note: Listen to the song while reading it, it helps create an 'aw' aura. I listened to it as I wrote it.**_

__________________________________________________________________

"_She said, I was seven and you were nine,_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined,_

_In the sky, the pretty lights..."_

"Catch me Jazzy!" Little Alice Brandon called to her best friend, Jasper Whitlock. They were currently playing in the fields of the Brandon farm in Austin, Texas. Cynthia Brandon and Maria Whitlock were watching their children with amused eyes as Samuel Brandon and Max Whitlock were busy drinking from their beer bottles and admiring the new roof on the barn. The mothers sipped their cold drinks while giggling at every little thing Alice and Jasper did together.

"Coming Ali!" Jasper responded to his retreating friend. She ran to the giant oak tree near the wooden boundary and her lilac dress floated gracefully behind her as she did so. Alice climbed the tree that had a golden tone to it as the sun was setting in the distance. She situated herself on a sturdy branch and watched as Jasper joined her. He sat beside her and they watched the sunset together. The giant orb sunk slowly to the horizon and painted the sky with yellow and orange streaks that blended with the violet heavens.

Alice glanced at her best friend and was mesmerised at how he looked when the sun cast a glow on the earth. His eyes were shining brightly and she couldn't but help but giggle at how they so much resembled the stars. Jasper looked at Alice and smiled at her, taking her hand and squeezing affectionately.

"_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled,_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my..."_

"Isn't that just adorable?" Cynthia asked Maria, her eyes glazing slightly. Her friend nodded helplessly at the display of affection that her son had presented.

"Wouldn't it be darling if they fell in love?" Maria asked the brunette beauty, sighing sweetly as Alice rested her head on Jasper's shoulder and him with her head.

"Of course they will!" Max boomed as he and Samuel joined their wives, "then I'll _really_ be related to Sammy here!" He joked, thumping said man hard on the back. Samuel growled audibly but gave up and pecked his wife on the cheek, watching their daughter.

"Oh, what joy it would be to be related to Max Whitlock." Samuel said sarcastically. Maria and Cynthia smiled and rolled their eyes together, responding in unison; "Oh, my, my, my."

***

"_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree,_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me,_

_You never did, you never did..."_

"Jaaaaaaazzzz! C'mon, give it back!" Alice whined as she climbed the tree house in the backyard of the Whitlock property. Jasper smirked as Alice attempted to reach his height by jumping in the air.

It was the day after the trip to the Brandon's. Jasper had taken the ball Alice was playing with and one thing led to another, Alice was trying to get it back.

"What are you gonna do about Ali?" Jasper teased. Alice scowled and replied.

"I'll beat you up!"

"Nah–ah! I'd do it first!" Jasper retaliated.

"Oh really?" Mom can beat up Dad!" Alice answered.

"No, she can't!" Jasper claimed.

"Uh huh!"

"Uh uh! Prove it!" Alice punched Jasper, hard, on the shoulder. She giggled at Jasper's shocked expression and snatched the ball away. She climbed down and ran off towards her mother and Maria. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"What's wrong Alice? Are you hurt?" Cynthia asked as Alice jumped into her arms. Alice held up the ball and Maria laughed until she began crying.

"I got the ball back from Jazzy!"

"Oh. What did you say to him?" Cynthia asked her daughter. Alice smirked.

"That I would beat him up."

"He believed you, Ali?" Samuel asked as he sat beside his wife, amused. Alice growled audibly and reached over, punching him hard in the arm. "Ouch!"

"He didn't... at first." Cynthia joined her friend in laughter as Samuel rubbed his arm and Alice smiled in victory.

***

"_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried..."_

"See, that one looks like a pony." Alice whispered to Jasper, the grass tickling her bare legs. The glow of the back porch light was reflecting on the grass as the duo watched the tiny lights sparkle in the dark skies.

"I don't really see it that well, Ali." Jasper whispered back. Alice glanced, amused, at Jasper and scooted closer to him, pointing her fingers at the stars in the sky. Jasper looked at her finger and followed its line of path to a certain arrangement.

"Look," She circled a point of stars, "that's the head and neck. Over here," her finger trailed down and left a little bit, "that's the body. And these," she gestured towards more stars, "are the legs and tail. See it now?"

Jasper squinted a tad and finally saw it. "Yeah! I do see it!" He exclaimed softly. Alice giggled and Jasper chuckled.

The adults laughing caused Alice to turn in time to see her parents share a sweet kiss. She quickly turned back around and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Yuck."

"Huh?" Jasper asked, looking down at his best friend then at the embracing couple and back again. "Oh. Yuck."

"I don't get the big deal about it anyway. I mean, what's so special about a kiss?" She complained.

"I'm a boy, don't ask me." Jasper answered. They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the crickets and the sound of water rushing from the creek.

Alice suddenly sat up and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Up you get!"

"What?" Jasper asked, confused. Alice sighed impatiently and grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"We," she gestured towards each other, "are gonna see what the big deal is!"

"What?" Jasper repeated, shocked.

"And, you can't get out of it!" Alice spoke.

"Why?!" Jasper demanded.

"Because," she paused for dramatic effect, "I double–dog dare you!"

"Alice!" Jasper whined. Alice started using her puppy dog eyes and matching pout. He sighed and tried to look away but it was useless. He would do anything for that pout. "Fine. We'll kiss."

"Okay." She squealed and Jasper had to put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping high enough that she would hurt herself.

"Relax Ali, okay?"

"Okay." She sighed and for the first time in her life, she became nervous.

_C'mon Ali! It's only Jasper!_

Jasper started to lean down to Alice's height and was about three inches away from her when she couldn't do it. To cover up her nervousness, she tapped him on the cheek and smiled brightly when Jasper looked at her, confused.

"Tag, you're it." She giggled loudly as she ran back to the house. Jasper laughed once from disbelief then chased after her, the kiss ordeal forgotten.

"_Just two kids, you and I,_

_Oh my my my my..."_

Jasper caught Alice around the waist just as she had a few metres left from the swing set in the yard. He lifted her petite frame of the ground and she started laughing hard.

"Jazzy! Hahaha! Let me down!" She squealed at him. He chuckled but didn't relinquish his hold on her. Jasper set her down on one of the swing set seats and started to push her softly.

They were in silence from then; simply listening to the crickets chirping happily, the wind dancing the grass and tree leaves, the water streaming gently down in the creek, the soft creaking of the chains on the swings.

"Jasper?" Alice asked quietly, fearing that if she spoke too loudly, the moment would forever be diminished. Jasper halted his movements immediately and lowered his head to her left ear, so he could whisper softly to her.

"Yeah, Alice?" He breathed, concerned.

"Are we... gonna be friends forever?" She questioned gently. Jasper stepped around Alice and kneeled in front of her, so he could look her right in the eyes.

"Where's this coming from Alice?" He asked sincerely.

"I don't know." She replied, shaking her head slightly. The moonlight shone on her face and revealed the hot tears that had cascaded down her cheeks. Jasper's eyes widened and Alice immediately looked down at her feet. Jasper held her face in his hands, forcing Alice to look at him in his ocean blue eyes.

"Alice... darling." Jasper started; his Texan accent showing through strongly, "Don't you _ever_ doubt that I won't be there for you. The girl whose face I hold in my hands right now, she is the most important girl in my life. And I don't ever want to see her doubt that I don't care for her."

Alice sniffled and wiped her eyes. She smiled shyly at her best friend. "Okay."

"That's better." Jasper replied before holding her in his arms. "And yes, we're gonna be friends forever."

Alice giggled and said in return; "Oh, my, my, my."

***

"_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly,_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see,_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights..."_

_{Nine years later...}_

_Honk... honk!_

"C'mon Ali! We're gonna be late!" Rosalie Hale shouted; her stunningly, beautiful, blonde head sticking out of the window of her magnificently, shiny, red BMW in Alice's driveway, while Bella Swan was covering her ears from Rosalie's incredibly loud voice.

"Jeez Rose! No need to yell so loud!" Bella said exasperatedly from the backseat of the car.

"What?" Rosalie gasped, pulling her head into the car. "Are you telling _me_... that Eddie boy _doesn't_ yell this loud... when you two are _alone_... in his _bedroom_...?" Rosalie trailed off and smiled victoriously when Bella went pale even more than usual.

"That's different." She answered quietly. Rosalie laughed and stuck her head back out the window.

Meanwhile, Alice was applying one last coat of lip gloss when Rosalie called out. She surveyed her appearance, which was composed of a denim mini skirt and sleeved grey top with flats, in her full–length mirror and smirked triumphantly.

_Perfect! How do I do it?_

Alice danced out of her room and down the staircase, into her kitchen and grabbed a granola bar, greeting her mother on the way out.

"Have fun at school, Ali!" Cynthia called, never her eyes leaving the newspaper in her pale hand. Alice mumbled loudly in response, her mouth full of granola as she closed the front door and skipped down the driveway. She climbed into the passenger seat of Rosalie's car and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at her friends' annoyed expressions.

"What?" She asked. Bella sighed and Rosalie shook her head, turning on the ignition and raising the volume of the radio. _Work (feat. Missy Elliot)_ by Ciara blasted through the car as they raced through the streets of Austin.

Suddenly, Bella smacked her hand to her forehead and muttered "damn it," under her breath.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I forgot to mention that Edward invited me to his parents' house, the day of the shopping trip you have planned, Alice." She answered, her lower lip caught in between her teeth. "Sorry."

"Nuh uh, Bella. You ain't getting out of that shopping trip. _I'll_ have a little chat to Romeo, eh?" Alice responded, Rosalie shaking her head as she pulled into the student parking lot.

"Hey Rosalie! You done with Emmett yet?" Someone whistled as the three stepped out of the BMW.

"Never! And if I was; I _still_ wouldn't want you!" She called back, giggling with her best friends.

"Yeah! So scram!" a deep voice behind the girls boomed before a huge, musclier arm snaked its way onto Rosalie's shoulder.

"Hey babe." Rosalie crooned before placing a delicate kiss on Emmett's cheek.

"Hey gorgeous." Emmett replied, gazing lovingly into Rosalie's eyes before looking up and at Alice and Bella. "Hey Squirt, Pixy–Stick."

"Hey Em." The girls said in unison.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked as she tried to subtly look around the carpark.

"Five... four... three... two... –" Alice counted, looking at her imaginary wrist watch.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing Alice?" a tall, lanky, bronze–haired man asked as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and pressed his lips gently to her left cheek.

"Oh, just counting." She answered innocently. Suddenly, she pointed towards a silver Ducati motorcycle with a tall, blonde male slipping his leg over the seat to stand straighter. "Look, it's Jasper."

Bella didn't fail to notice the undeniable excitement that coated Alice's voice and raised her eyebrow at her. Alice shrugged innocently.

"So it is." Emmett replied, his eyes on his lean figure with everybody else. "Oi! Jasper!" He shouted across the parking lot.

Jasper abruptly jumped from shock and slowly turned around to face the five expressions of suppressed laughter that belonged to his friends.

_{Later that day at Lunch...}_

"You gonna ask her today, Jasper?"

"For the last time Emmett, yes; I'm asking her." Jasper sighed exasperatedly.

"She'll, without a doubt, say yes." Edward added to his friend as they entered the cafeteria and the lunch line.

"How do you know that?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Through a gorgeous, brunette birdie." Edward replied dreamily as the three walked towards an empty table near the back of the giant room.

"Bella?" Jasper asked and Emmett made a whip sound while moving his right hand as if he was holding an invisible whip before stuffing his face full of pizza.

"I'm not whipped Emmett." Edward replied fuming.

"Wanna bet, Eddie?" Emmett asked once he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"At least _I_ don't have a shrine dedicated to my girlfriend in my room." Edward admitted triumphantly as he leaned back and crossed his arms smugly.

"That'd just be disturbing, Edward honey." A feminie voice rang behind Jasper and the three all turned to see a teasing Bella, a disbelieving Rosalie and an amused Alice carrying lunch trays. Edward abruptly stood up and pulled out the chair beside him for Bella. She smiled brightly and pecked him lightly on the lips before sitting down. "Thank you."

Rosalie suddenly smacked Emmett on the back off the head. "Why can't you be romantic like that?" She complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"At least I'm not as sappy as Jasper for what he's about to do." Emmett replied as Jasper quickly stood up onto the table beside them.

"Yo!" He shouted and the sound echoed throughout the room which caused silence. "I've got something to ask.

"Alice Brandon," He stated, "will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the movies this Saturday?"

Hushed conversations erupted as Alice gasped quietly.

"Alice!" Rosalie and Bella gasped in unison.

Conversations were silenced once she stood up, a bright smile on her face.

"I'd be thrilled to give you that honour."

Cheers chorused as he jumped off the table and enclosed Alice in his arms.

Alice looked deeply into his eyes and noticed his eyes were sparkling as they had when she was seven years old.

***

"_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love,_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes,_

_And said oh my my my..."_

"See ya later Alice!" Bella and Rosalie shouted in unison as they sped down the road. Alice danced up the path to her front door and opened it cheerfully, giggling at her father's confused expression.

"Hi Daddy." Alice pecked her father's cheek and pranced to the doorway before turning around at the sound of her father's voice.

"Who is he, Alice?"

"Oh, just Jasper Whitlock, Dad." Alice replied dreamily before skipping upstairs. Samuel's face twisted into one of disbelief.

***

"Hey Dad." Jasper called as Max Whitlock walked into the kitchen that evening. Max looked puzzled at Jasper's behaviour for he never appeared this cheerful.

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?" Max asked; half serious, half jokingly after he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Oh, he disappeared when Alice Brandon said yes to a date with him on Saturday night." Jasper stated while rising from his seat and disappearing around the corner and upstairs to his room.

"I don't believe it." Max muttered before practically running towards his whiskey cabinet. Maria quickly grabbed the phone and rang her best friend.

"_Hello?_"

"Cynthia! Oh my, did you hear?"

"_About Alice saying yes–_"

"To a date with Jasper–"

"_At the movies–_"

"This Saturday night?!"

"_Yes! I'm gonna guess and say Max ran straight to his whiskey?_" Cynthia asked teasingly. Maria rolled her eyes.

"And Samuel sat shocked in the living room?" Jasper's mother could practially hear the eye rolling through the phone.

"_Yep! Oh my–_"

"My my..."

***

"_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up,_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck,_

_And all I need is you next to me..."_

_{One year later...}_

_Clunk... clunk!_

Alice slowly opened her eyes and groggily rubbed them, trying to rid herself of sleep. She yawned and stretched her arms over head, wincing when she heard a bone crack.

_Clunk... clunk!_

"What is that?" The pixie–like girl asked herself as she glanced at her clock.

_2:00am._

She threw the warm quilt off her tiny body and tip–toed to her window to see a tall, musclier figure with blonde locks smiling brightly at her.

Jasper.

"Alice." He softly called to her after she opened her window and leaned out, her hair waving softly with the warm breeze. "Climb down."

Alice bit her lip excitedly and replied while glancing between her closet and her beloved boyfriend; "Just give me a second, okay?"

He nodded.

Alice leaned back into her room and dashed towards her wardrobe, flinging the doors open. She grabbed the closest pair of denim short shorts and lilac camisole with matching flats before racing towards her bathroom.

Jasper waited anxiously for his long–time best friend/gorgeous girlfriend against the trunk of the giant oak outside her bedroom window. He nervously glanced at his pocket before taking out a jewellery box. He opened the top and smiled slightly at how the moon reflected off the surface of the diamonds.

_Remember dude, it's just a promise ring. You're not proposing to her._

_Yet._

Jasper sighed, frustrated, but quickly glanced up at the sound of Alice's voice. "Jasper?"

"I'm here baby." He called back to her, walking back into her view. She was smiling brightly and Jasper couldn't help smiling back. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She replied nervously as she glanced unsure at the tree. "Jasper? Will you catch me if I fall?"

"Always, love."

"Okay." She breathed, stepping tensely onto the branch closest to her, putting all her weight on it the second she realised it was sturdy.

"You're doing great baby."

"Don't speak so soon, Jazz. It was only one branch." Came Alice's remark; Jasper laughed semi–loudly. Alice uneasily stepped onto the next branch that brought her closer to Jasper and he opened his arms, ready to catch her if she needed him. She became more confident as she neared the ground, even so that she jumped off the last branch; straight into Jasper's arms.

"See? Not a scratch on you." Jasper stated as he spun Alice softly around.

"It didn't affect me as much when I got closer to you." Alice whispered to him as he stopped spinning and held her in his arms.

Jasper looked thoughtful and content for a few seconds before pressing his lips very softly and uncertainly to hers.

Alice always thought she would eventually forget what it would fell like to be kissed by Jasper; the racing heart, the light–headed feeling, the week knees. But the feelings never ceased.

Jasper pulled away and placed his forehead to hers to gaze into her eyes.

"Now tell me," Alice began moments later, "did you drive all the way here just to kiss me?" She finished teasingly.

"No, I have something I wanna show you." He replied, placing her gently on the ground and taking her hand, running to his black truck that was almost invisible in the night. Jasper silently opened the passenger door and helped Alice into the seat, closing the door after her. He dashed quietly to his seat and jumped eagerly into the truck, sticking the key into the ignition after shutting the door.

_{Minutes later at the creek near Alice's house...}_

"There's our horse." Alice whispered tenderly as she pointed towards the stars while she was lying on her back beside Jasper in the truck bed.

"It is to." He replied, grasping her hand in his.

"Remember when we used to do this, _years_ ago?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I do. But, that was a simpler and naive time for us. We didn't need to worry about the dangers of high school." Jasper answered.

"Oh, don't remind me, honey." Alice groaned as she placed her hand to her forehead. "Distract me, please."

"Is this distraction enough?" Jasper asked as he sat up, Alice mirroring him, and reached into his pocket, pulling the box out with him. Alice gasped quietly.

"Oh my god..." She breathed.

"Now, don't worry. It isn't what you think." He assured her, giving her the small blue box. "Just open it, please?"

Alice lifted the lid on the box and placed her hand over her mouth, speechless. She gasped at the way the light shone with the diamonds and smiled brightly at Jasper when she looked at him again. "It's so beautiful, Jasper."

"It's a promise ring. Did you read the writing on the inner rim?" He asked nervously, glancing at the ring.

Alice looked down at the ring and held it to the light, becoming emotional at the words engraved.

_Someday, my love, Alice Brandon_

"Absolutely, Jasper. Someday." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and him her waist. "As long as you're right beside me."

***

"_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my..."_

"I don't wanna hear it Jasper! Just go away!" Alice shouted as she slammed the door shut to his truck, storming up her front path. Jasper stomped out of his truck and smashed the door shut, running to her until he had a firm grip on her arm.

"No Alice! You can't just fix your problems by walking away! Talk to me!" He responded, glaring into her eyes.

"I'm not talking to _you_! I don't talk to men who still keep in contact with their _exes_! Why do reckon I didn't talk to Edward until last year?!" She shrilled.

"I'm telling you now, Alice! She said it was a _wrong number_! Want me to call her back and ask? Wait–I can't do _that_! Because my girlfriend will accuse me of cheating _again_!" He roared, anger pulsating throughout his entire body.

"_Oh_." Alice breathed deadly, her posture changing dramatically. She straightened up, clenched her fists, and you would have sworn that you saw her eyes change to red for a split second. "_You_ wanna blame _me_ for accusation?!" She stepped towards Jasper and he stepped back. "At least _I_ don't glare at _you_ if one of _my_ friends calls me as if _I'm_ cheating on _you_!"

"Alice–"

"You know what?! Screw you Jasper!" She cried as tears fell down her cheeks. She spun around and ran into the house, slamming the door behind her. Alice sobbed ucontrollably as she raced into her bedroom and collasped onto the bed.

Jasper stood there, defeated, as he caught up on what she had said. Tears swelled in his eyes as he sighed sadly before jumping onto the porch, slumping against the supports before closing his eyes.

_{The next morning, when Alice woke up...}_

Sunshine shone through Alice's bedroom window as she awoke from a restless sleep. She turned over in her bed before realising the events of last night.

_Jasper._

She snapped her eyes open and abruptly sat up. She threw the covers off her body before sliding out of her room and downstairs. She stopped before the door and took a deep breath.

_What if he isn't even there?_

_He'll be there. It's Jasper._

Alice hauled the door open to see Jasper; slumped against the porch, looking uncomfortable and troubled. His eyes were still shut and his breath was coming in deep amounts.

"Oh..." She breathed.

Alice walked forward slowly, before kneeling down and stroking his hair. She marveled at how soft it was and silently prayed she wouldn't wake Jasper up.

Jasper, however, opened his eyes and set his blue orbs on her. He smiled slightly to her before remembering last night and became miserable.

"Baby... I'm _really_ sorry." He began, looking at his shoes.

"Me too. I didn't mean anything I said last night." She replied, leaning forward to hug him tightly. She sighing happily when he gripped her tighter. "Oh my my my, I missed your hugs."

"I just missed you."

***

"_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee..."_

_{Four years later at the creek...}_

"Jasper, honey? Are you okay?" Alice asked. Jasper looked at Alice and smiled slightly, his worried and nervous expression clear on his pale face.

"Nothing baby. But..." He added, turning to face her and taking both her hands in his. "We have to talk."

_Oh no._

_Act normal!_

"What's wrong?" She asked, pretending that she wasn't dreading anything.

"Well," he began, "we've been together a _really_ long time, and it has probably been the most wonderful, spectacular, _brilliant_ years of my life. I love being able to hold protectively if you're scared. I love being able to call you my girlfriend to my friends and knowing that it's true. I love being able to climb in through your window at night just to see your jade eyes before you fall asleep. I love being able to make you laugh so hard; you start to cry. I love it all. But..." he paused.

Alice sat frozen, praying he wasn't going to name all her faults that might cause him to break up with her.

"... It would be even _better_ if I could experience _all_ those things with _you_ as my wife." He finished, staring lovingly into her eyes.

_What?!_

"Huh?" Was all that escaped her mouth. Jasper let go of her hands and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a dark blue, velvet jewellery box.

"I said," Jasper stated, flipping the box lid open and kneeling on his left knee, "with you as my wife."

Alice gasped as she gazed at the ring in front of her. Embedded in a white gold rim, with three diamonds on each side, arranged as triangles, was a beautiful green tinged diamond, sparkling in the twilight.

"Will you marry me, Alice?" Jasper's words pierced through Alice's thoughts and she looked up at Jasper, with matching tears in her eyes as his.

"Yes." She breathed.

***

"_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too..."_

"Alice, you look gorgeous." Bella breathed into Alice's left ear, smiling brightly with her in the floor length mirror.

"Thank you, Bells." Alice whispered to her Maid of Honour. A gentle knock rebounded through the room and Alice, Bella, and Rosalie glanced at the ivory double door.

"I'll get it." Rosalie murmured, standing from her seat and opening the door, revealing a very happy, but teary pair of mothers.

"Maria, Mom. Hi." Alice said excitedly, rushing forward and engulfing the two in a hug.

"Hey baby girl." Cynthia sighed, releasing her daughter and clasping her hands together. "You ready to go?"

"We have to check if she has all her 'something's first." Rosalie answered, walking forward and circling Alice as if she was inspecting her.

"Well, her dress is 'something new'..." Bella said, gesturing towards the white garnet.

"And the necklace is 'something old'..." Rosalie added.

"Oh!" Bella gasped, racing towards her bag, rummaging through it before pulling out a lacy, blue garter. Bella walked forward to Alice and handed it to her. "Here."

"Bella... I can't." Alice softly spoke. "You wore it–"

"–when I married Edward, I know. It's your turn."

"But Rose–" Alice started.

"–Will wear it in five months... Alice, please." Bella begged. Alice sighed and nodded, smiling.

Bella ducked under the dress skirt and secured the garter in place. She appeared a few seconds later, smirking proudly.

The door opened and a greying Samuel walked through. "It's time."

***

"Do you, Jasper Michael Whitlock, take Mary Alice Brandon, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." Jasper whispered proudly.

"And do you, Mary Alice Brandon, take Jasper Michael Whitlock, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" The minister repeated.

"I do." Alice answered, her voice breaking due to tears of joy escaping down her cheeks.

"By the power vested in me, and by the state of Texas, I know pronounce you man and wife."

***

"_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I..."_

_{Three years later...}_

"Have you got your eyes closed?"

"Yes! When can I open them, Jazzy?"

"Soon, I promise."

Jasper took Alice's hand and gently guided her out of the car, softly closing the door afterwards. Jasper placed his hands over his wife's eyes.

"Hey!" She protested.

"I don't want you peeking." He replied. He directed her to the center of the sidewalk, facing a block of land and the sunset. He took his hands away and wrapped them around her waist. "You can open your eyes now."

Alice slowly slid her eyelids up and gasped at the sight.

It was her childhood, white house she loved so much. "My house." She breathed, walking slowly forward.

"_Our_ house." Jasper replied. Alice looked at her husband to see him holding up a piece of yellow paper with the bold words 'Deed' at the top. "I kept in touch with the owners." Jasper stated as Alice's jaw dropped. Alice jumped into _her_ Jasper's arms and they both laughed happily.

"Oh! Jasper... I have to tell you something." Alice told as she and Jasper stopped spinning.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned.

"I'm... pregnant." She whispered, looking uncertainly into his eyes.

"Really?" He asked excitedly, smiling hugely.

"Yeah." Alice answered, smiling as big as him now, all uncertainty gone.

"Really?!"

"Yeah!" Jasper spun his wife around again before setting her down and pointing to a spot on the front porch, his hands intertwined with Alice's.

"And we'll rock our baby, right there." Jasper whispered into her ear. Alice smiled brightly.

Jasper knelt down and placed a hand on Alice's stomach. "Hey baby. It's Daddy."

"And Mommy too." Alice added, putting her hand onto Jasper's.

"We'll be right here for you." Jasper finished, kissing Alice's stomach.

"Just the two of us." Alice said, sighing blissfully.

***

"_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my..."_

_{Sixty two years later...}_

Jasper was sitting calmly on his porch when his wife, Alice walked out. She still had an air of grace about her as she did when she was sixteen. "Hello love."

"Hey honey." Alice replied, kissing Jasper on the forehead and looking into his eyes.

_They still shine like the stars_, Alice thought as she stroked her husband's cheek lovingly. _Oh my my my..._

__________________________________________________________________

_**And I'm finally finished! Yay!**_

_**How did you guys like it? Please review?**_

_**If you do... I'll consider writing another songfic about Rosalie and Emmett? (Poll on profile)**_

_**Also, this is dedicated to a very special lady who died earlier this week on Monday and whose funeral I'm attending today. I love you Maureen Allen.**_

_**-azzDOGG xo**_


End file.
